


Beautiful Soul

by jewelzlittleSecret



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:01:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22156705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jewelzlittleSecret/pseuds/jewelzlittleSecret
Summary: Danny breaks up with his long time girlfriend to the shock of the entire school. Why would he break up with his dream girl, because he was in love with someone else. He didn't want another pretty face he wanted her and her beautiful soul.
Relationships: Danny Fenton/Paulina Sanchez, Danny Fenton/Sam Manson
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	Beautiful Soul

**Author's Note:**

> AN: Hey guys you know the drill. I don't own Danny Phantom or its characters. Or the song Beautiful Soul by Jesse McCartney. The song is great and enhances the reading experience. Give it a listen while you read. Shout out to my beta thank you for all of your help with this story. Please review and tell me what you guys think. Enjoy guys. Happy reading.

“Were over.” Those were two words Danny Fenton never thought he would say.

And by the look on the face of the Latina girl standing across from him she couldn’t believe it either. 

“You’re breaking up with me.” She said appalled.

“Yes I am’ Danny said proudly then raised his voice. ‘Let the whole school know that the perfect princess Pauline Sanchez got dumped by Danny Fenton.” 

Everyone in the halls had surprised looks as they turned away.

“Why would you dump me?” Pauline asked.

“Because you’re nothing but a two faced bitch and so shallow that if you were a puddle I could stand in you and not get my shoes wet’ Danny said matter-of-factly ‘Goodbye Pauline.”

Pauline in a fit of rage slapped Danny across the face.

“Miss Sanchez,’ she flinched when she heard Mr. Lancer behind her ‘hitting another student is a violation of school rules along with state laws. Come with me we shall discuss this matter further.’ He put his hand on her shoulder and then turned his attention to Danny ‘Mr. Fenton are you alright?” 

“Just fine Mr. Lancer.” 

“Alright I’ll call you into my office later to discuss this. Let’s go.” He said as he led Pauline to his office.

Tucker approached Danny as they watched them walk away. He had watched the whole thing go down and he put his arm around Danny. 

“What hurt more the slap to the face or the insults she threw at you?” 

“Neither, the fact that she didn’t cry harder.” 

“Oh she will when Lancer suspends her ass.” 

The two friends started laughing as they headed off to lunch. By the time lunch was over the entire school knew that Danny dumped Pauline, Pauline slapped Danny and that Pauline was suspended for assaulting another student. When the news reached Sam she couldn’t believe Danny dumped Pauline she could believe however that Pauline had slapped Danny and that had resulted in her getting suspended. She had to hear the news from the horse’s mouth so she tracked down Danny and she cornered him after school. 

“Is it true?”

“Yes I dumped Pauline, yes she slapped me across the face and she got suspended.” Sam took it all in as they started walking down the hall.

“Are you ok?” Sam asked. 

Danny stopped in his tracks. “Did you know you’re the first to ask me that? Well except for Lancer but he meant because I had just been slapped but yes I’m ok. Better then ok. I’m great.” 

“Alright then I’m glad you’re happy.” Sam said.

“I am.” Danny said.

They had reached the end of the hall and were about to head to their own houses when Danny turned and looked at Sam.

“Hey Sam are you going to the talent show on Friday night?”

“You mean the one we get extra credit for. Yeah I’m going are you?”

“You could say that.” Danny said with a chuckle.

“What does that mean?”

“It means I’m preforming.”

“WHAT?” Sam said shocked.

“I know but Lancer offered me extra credit in both of his classes if I did it.”

“Well you can’t pass that up. So what are you going to do?”

“Well I already have it all figured out and it’s a surprise. I just want you sitting in the front row so I know I have someone supporting me.” 

“You got it Danny.”

“Thanks Sam.”

The two friends shared a quick hug before departing for their own homes. Sam kept asking Danny all week what he was doing but he wouldn’t talk about it or drop any hints. Finally Friday rolled around and Sam saw Danny in the cafeteria and she sat across from him. 

“Hey Danny.”

“Hey Sam.”

“So I have a question for you.”

“I’m not telling you anything Sam.” Danny said with a smile.

“I know plus I find out tonight. What I want to know is why you broke up with Pauline.”

Danny stopped eating and looked up at Sam with wide eyes.

“Danny you look like a deer in the headlights.” Sam said.

She waited while he chewed and swallowed the bite in his mouth.

“To be honest Sam’ Danny said with a serious look on his face. She had never seen Danny look so serious. ‘I feel in love with someone else’ Sam’s heart stopped as she looked at her best friend. ‘I realized Paulina didn’t love me but this girl is amazing and perfect. And a wise man once said if you’re in love with two people pick the second because if you were really in the love with the first you wouldn’t have fallen in love with the second.” 

“Was this wise man Johnny Deep?” Sam asked with a half-smile trying to cover up her pain.

Danny just smiled. “It is. I thought I was the only one who knew that quote.”

Sam shook her head. “I have to go.” She said suddenly as she stood and started to walk away.

“Sam?”

“I’ll see you tonight Danny.” Sam said without a backward glance.

She ran into the bathroom as the tears she had been holding back poured down her checks. Danny was in love. The thought kept running through her mind as she leaned against the bathroom wall. Why didn’t she tell him when she had the chance? She was in love with Danny and now he was in love with someone else. She didn’t want to be in another love triangle but Danny was her best friend and she could smile and put on her best happy attitude for him. Sam was trying to compose herself when her math teacher walked in. She was about to tell Sam to go to class when she saw her tear stained cheeks and red eyes. 

“Sam are you ok?” 

Sam tried to nod yes but more tears ran down her cheeks as she shook her head no. Her teacher pulled her in for a hug. 

“Come on I’ll take you to the office and they’ll send you home.”

Sam nodded as she followed her teacher to the office. 20 minutes later she was home she ran up to her room and collapsed on her bed and cried until she fell asleep.   
She awoke with a start and quickly cleaned herself up and got ready for the talent show. When she arrived the front was pretty packed but she managed to find a seat. 'Hopefully Danny will be able to see me'. She thought to herself.

The house lights were dimmed and the curtain rose. Sam watched as student after student took the stage. Some of them she recognized others she didn’t. 

“Please welcome to the stage our last performer Mr. Danny Fenton.”

The audience clapped as Danny took the stage with a guitar and a chair in hand. He put the chair down and put the guitar strap over his body.

“Before I preform I need to bring a very important person up on stage. Sam would you join me up here?” 

Sam felt the spotlight hit her as the audience clapped. She stood and walked up and on to the stage. Danny took her hand and led her to the chair.

“Sam this ones for you’ he said as he started playing.  
‘I don't want another pretty face  
I don't want just anyone to hold  
I don't want my love to go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul

I know that you are something special  
To you, I'd be always faithful  
I want to be what you always needed  
Then I hope you'll see the heart in me

I don't want another pretty face  
I don't want just anyone to hold  
I don't want my love to go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul  
You're the one I want to chase  
You're the one I want to hold  
I won't let another minute go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul  
Your beautiful soul, yeah

You might need time to think it over  
But I'm just fine moving forward  
I'll ease your mind if you give me the chance  
I will never make you cry, c'mon let's try

I don't want another pretty face  
I don't want just anyone to hold  
I don't want my love to go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul  
You're the one I want to chase  
You're the one I want to hold  
I won't let another minute go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul

Am I crazy for wanting you?  
Baby do you think you could want me too?  
I don't want to waste your time  
Do you see things the way I do?  
I just want to know that you feel it too  
There is nothing left to hide

I don't want another pretty face  
I don't want just anyone to hold  
I don't want my love to go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul  
You're the one I want to chase  
You're the one I want to hold  
I won't let another minute go to waste  
I want you and your soul

I don't want another pretty face  
I don't want just anyone to hold  
I don't want my love to go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul  
Your beautiful soul, yeah  
Oh, yeah, your beautiful soul, yeah” 

As Danny finished the song he looked over at Sam. Sam had tears rolling down her cheeks. 

Danny was in love with her.

He pushed his guitar behind his back and held his arms open to her. She practically jumped into his arms and sealed her lips to his. The audience roared with applause and a few whistles. They blushed slightly. Danny pulled himself away from Sam and took a bow. He took her hand and led her offstage. 

“When you said you were in love I never thought it could be with me.”

“It’s always been you Sam.’ Danny said as he caressed her cheek ‘I didn’t realize it until it was almost too late.”

“I love you Danny.”

“I love you too Sam.” Danny said as he wiped her tears, kissed her forehead and then her lips.

The End


End file.
